My Pain, My Savior
by DarkRandomWriter
Summary: My first yaoi story with nothing gross. Rated T for lang. and violence. Malik returns to Marik's life causing him pain, but can Malik save Marik when Marik needs a savior? MarikxMalik, YamixYugi, plus some more probably.
1. Winter Vacation

DRW: Omg, my first yaoi!

Seto: You sicko.

DRW: I actually really don't like yaoi, but I got inspired to write one. Oh, there will be no lemons, limes, or whatever you call it. It will be…fairly clean. There will be violence, language, and some kissing. That is really the extent of it. Okay, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or Seto-

Seto: Obviously.

DRW: Also, this will be written like a story. It will mostly be in Marik's POV, occasionally Malik's. Malik yami, Marik hikari.

DRW: Ok…ONWARD MEN!!

Seto: (facepalm)

* * *

Winter Vacation

"Hey Marik, would you like to hang out with us to celebrate?" Tea asked in her "I'm little Miss Perfect" voice. She stood really close to me (so close I could hear her breathing) and batted her eyes.

I scooted away from her slowly. "No thanks, Tea. I'm…busy! I've got to go." I said cautiously. I gave an apologetic smile that I had to force myself to give. I ran away from there as quickly as I could, hearing her annoying voice in the background yelling out to me. Her voice slowly died away as I reached my motorcycle and sped out of the parking lot. 'Psych, bitch!' I thought maliciously as I zoomed past the school.

It was winter vacation, and I was all by myself. I really don't care though; I prefer being alone. Ishizu was to be in Egypt for business, Rishid was on vacation (It was Ishizu's stupid idea.), and Bakura hadn't or heard of for a while. Not that I care. He's a dumb ass. I don't even want to know what the damn Pharaoh and his band of cheerleaders are doing. They'll probably invite me to hang out (again), but I don't like them! They are annoying freaks! Why do I hang out with them if I hate them so much? I'll tell you why in one word: Ishizu. Ishizu decided it would be best if we moved to Japan (It "just happened" to be Domino City.), and she asked Starfish head to be my friend. Of course, his friends stupider than him decided to become my "friend."

I walked into the dark filled house. I expected it to be empty, but I sensed that someone else was also in it.

"What the fuck?!" I muttered darkly as I climbed the stairs gingerly. Ishizu was supposed to be gone already, and Rishid left a couple of days ago. I entered my room and shut the door behind me quietly. The room was clear.

I let out a low whistle of relief as I threw my book bag against my wall. It made a soft thud against the wall. I flopped onto my bed and listened to the rain fall outside as the storm became stronger and stronger.

You may be asking yourself, "Wouldn't it have been raining earlier when Marik was riding his motorcycle on his way home?" Well, it was raining. Happy?! It's not a fucking important detail, damn it!

Slam!

"What the hell?!" I yelled sitting bolt up. Lightning flashed throughout the bedroom showing a shadow standing behind me. It laughed nastily filling chills down my spine. I could never forget that laugh.

"Guess who, Marik," the wicked man asked mockingly.

* * *

DRW: Omg! So much suspense!

Seto: (pssh) Everyone knows who it is.

DRW: I know, but what will happen next?!

Seto: Don't you know?

DRW: No.

Seto: (--;;)

DRW: Please review!


	2. He's Back

DRW: Yay! I finally have an update for this!

Bakura: Does anyone even read this?

DRW: No idea, but I do. (XD)

Bakura: (facepalm)

DRW: Reminders, Marik is the hikari and Malik is the yami. The yamis are in their own bodies…yea that is it.

Bakura: What, no disclaimers?

DRW: Oh yea, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Bakura here…

Bakura: Thank Ra!

DRW: Just wanted to let you all know that I wrote this on the way to Japan.

Bakura: Why should they care?

DRW: They shouldn't. I just wanted to tell them that.

Bakura: (facepalm)

* * *

He's Back

_Marik's POV_

I stepped back not believing it. The same guy who was defeated and sent to the Shadow Realm was back. I had always feared him, but it was much worse actually seeing him face to face.

"Marik, why are you surprised to see me? You know Bakura escaped from the Shadow Realm before and I could also."

"What the hell do you want?" I stumbled staying as far as I could from him. He was picking up items, staring at them without any interest and then putting them back down. He smirked picking up a picture of me along with the Pharaoh and his friends (which I have no idea why I have). He set it back down and looked at me so that I was frozen. He slowly approached me; my heart beating faster and faster that I thought it would run away if my ribs weren't there. He stood mere centimeters away from me smirking maliciously, his cold breath piercing whatever it touched. I couldn't move. I knew he had done nothing to me, but it felt like he had put a curse on me so that I couldn't move or speak. His leaned forward, his lips close to my ear and whispered in a "suave" voice, "I'm here to get my revenge." He straightened up smiling down upon me evilly. Dread filled every part of me as he lifted his hand high into the air.

_Malik's POV_

I licked off the blood trailing down my hand as I left that darkened house because of me. I enjoyed watching him in pain; I wanted his pain. It was like when Marik was almost completely in the Shadow Realm when I was dueling that damn Pharaoh. If I can regain my Millennium Rod and the almighty Egyptian God Cards, I would be unstoppable.

Darkness swarmed around me as I walked to pathetic Yugi's house. How in Ra's name do I know where he lives you may be asking your foolish selves? Why should I tell a pathetic mortal like you?!

I stood outside the Mutou residence looking at it in loathing. I could feel "friendship" and "love" and "heart of the cards" shit generating from it. Darkness engulfed me and crept underneath the door. Seconds later, I stood in the room of Yugi. He was tossing in his sleep apparently having a "bad dream" as you mortals would call it. I chuckled softly at his timid nature and then searched for what I came here for. I spotted it on the desk, in broad daylight. It really wasn't that surprising he had it there; he has no brains after all. I snatched the Millennium Rod and dug out the three Egyptian God Cards. I would have taken the Millennium Puzzle if I could, but he was actually being smart and wore it on his neck. Walking to the door to leave this place full of scum, I turned around looking at Yugi after hearing him turn and mutter. I walked over to him smirking. If he was having a nightmare, what I was about to give him was far worse than any nightmare he has ever experienced. Light glowed from the Millennium Rod illuminating the room for a brief second.

_Third Person's POV_

Yugi sat up panting, sweat running down his face. He wiped it off stumbling down to the kitchen where he saw Yami sitting there. Yugi sat down beside him. "Yami, I had the strangest nightmare. I dreamt that Marik's yami was here and he took something, and then he brought upon the whole world darkness after killing you."

"Yes, I also had a similar dream, or at least Marik's yami being here and taking something," Yami replied thoughtfully not looking at Yugi. Silence fell between them. Yugi rested his head on Yami's shoulder and sighed saying, "Was it just a dream though?"

Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi, rubbing his back. "No, I believe he is back." He kissed Yugi's as they sat there pondering what was to come.

* * *

TBC

DRW: What did you think? I actually thought Malik was kinda funny! (XD)

Bakura: Wait, why aren't I in here yet?

DRW: In good time you will, my good man.

Bakura: (glares)

DRW: Stay tuned…next update probably won't be for a bit, but I'll try!


	3. A Pleasant Return

DRW: Yay!! I finally am updating!!

Marik: Took you long enough!

DRW: What…want to do gay things quicker? (XD)

Marik: Sicko!

DRW: XP Before we begin, I have a couple of thank you's.

Thank you to SummerStarsP for adding this to her story alert! Thanks hun!

Thank you to Mittzy who added this to her favorite story list!! YAY!! Thank you!! Sorry it took forever to update, hun. Been busy with junk.

Marik: She's just been a lazy ass.

DRW: Sssh!! Enjoy folks! (Oh, I don't own the Yu-Gi-Oh, characters, or Marik)

* * *

A "Pleasant" Return

"Marik, I'm afraid for you," Ryou interjected after our debate of Malik's doings and whereabouts. Of course, he was concerned since Malik would probably come after him next. Even though Bakura had been gone for a while, Malik would stop at no cost.

Sighing, I asked, "Do you think he can do worse than he has already done? I'm now stuck in this Ra forsaken city with the most unimaginable people in the world! (Ryou at this point winced slightly.) And it's all thanks to him taking over and trying to doom the world!"

"Like you tried to?" Ryou questioned raising an eyebrow. He looked at me making me remember my past; the one I tried to forget.

"It's not the same!" I cried standing up from the couch. Pacing the room, I finally looked at him. "Why would he come for you? I mean, he was sent me and him to the-"

"-Shadow Realm?" a gruff voice finished as he stood by the door. Ryou and I looked up to see an all too familiar guy leaning against the door frame. He was hidden in the shadow, but he was unforgettable. Looking up, he looked straight through me. I wished he was dead, but for some reason I felt relief to see him again.

He glanced at Ryou and then stared at me. "Ryou," he whispered, "go home." Ryou looked at him in doubt. Big mistake on his part. "Go home, Ryou!" he yelled making everything shake. Ryou got up and headed for the door. Once arriving there, he gave me a small smile and left, shutting the door behind him.

Bakura walked over to me (who was still standing); my heart beating faster and faster. I slowly scooted back until I was "leaning" (more like frozen) against the wall. He actually leaned against the wall so he was right next to me. His elbow was propped against eh wall with his head in his hand. He was studying me down to the last detail.

"You haven't changed much. A little taller, and your hair looks a bit longer," he commented, stroking a piece of my hair.

"What are you, gay!?" I cried indignantly, pushing his hand away.

"You notice little changes after being in the Shadow Realm for a while. Besides your yami sending me there Ra knows how long ago, the damn Pharaoh has sent me there as well more recently," he stated not really caring that he had been in there for a long time. He stood there for a couple of seconds thinking, then smirked and said, "I will get my revenge though. He shall pay."

I stood there in awe. Bakura had been gone for such a long time, yet he wasn't a mad man running around doing stupid things. It actually seemed like he had matured…a bit. He would always be an idiot. But, he would know some things now.

"How do you escape the Shadow Realm?" I asked, choosing my words carefully. I didn't want to upset him and make him that mad man.

He looked at me curiously and then laughed; that laugh I knew oh too well. Chills of memories filled my body as he laughed. As the laughter died down, he looked at me with a crooked smile.

"In the Shadow Realm, there are portals that randomly occur in different parts. If you find the spot (which is easier if you have a Millennium Item), then you can escape," he explained casually.

His arm (not the one supporting his head) slithered around my waist. He pulled me in closer to him, his eyes locking mine into his so I couldn't escape. My breathing sped up as we drew closer and closer.

Moving a bang from my face, he chuckled softly; his face drawing in closer to mine. "You really have changed a lot, Marik," he whispered in my ear. My face now pallor, his face inches from mine. I knew what he was going to do, but he couldn't…I didn't want it…

SLAM

"Get the hell out of here, you albino freak!" a deep voice yelled angrily.

Bakura pulled away with a sneer on his face. "Watch your back. Soon, you'll be gone, and he'll be all mine." He walked out the door without looking back, closing the door behind him.

My eyes refocused as the realization hit me that another (who had saved me) was still in the room. I looked up to see Malik storming across the room towards the T.V. room. When he was directly in front of me, he stopped moving, looking into my eyes for a brief second. His breathing was heavy, his eyes filled with fury, and his first clenched. After that second, he moved out of the room into the other room.

* * *

TBC

DRW: Yay! Baku is back! Will he truly get his revenge!?...Not sure yet.

Marik: You're the author!!

DRW: (XP) Anywho, please review! That would mean a lot to me! I'll try to update more since I love writing this series!

Marik: You're disgusting!

DRW: You too, you gay punk. Did you enjoy you're almost kissing-Bakura scene? (XD)

Marik: Damn it, DRW!!

DRW: Anywho, later homies!


	4. What Now?

DRW: Oww…my throat hurts!

Malik: Why am I here?!

DRW: I felt like it. (xP)

Malik:…Right.

DRW: Let's get this show on the road, but first we have some people to thank!

Malik: WHY DO YOU EVEN READ THIS STORY!?

DRW: (shrugs)

MalikLove: Thank you for putting this on your Story Alert List! :D Also, glad you think it's cool!

Mittzy: Thanks for the review! Sorry the story took forever to get out. I was having a bit of writer's block.

Oustiti: Thanks for adding this to your Story Alert List as well!

Malik: HA! The list is short!

DRW: I still appreciate all of them!

Malik: Suurree…

DRW (--;) Please enjoy this update! (I don't own the characters, Yu-Gi-Oh!, or Malik)

* * *

What Now?

Leaning against the wall for support, I tried to think of the events that just took place. It all happened so fast that I didn't know what to think of it. Bakura tried to…and Malik…He was still here. I guess I should thank him. After all, I don't know what would have happened if he hadn't come. Sure, we'll always hate each other, but still…I've changed and became a better person. Plus, there were so many questions.

Slowly walking toward the room where he sat (somewhat bored by what was on the T.V.), I leaned against the wall and stared for a moment. He was bending forward with one hand propped under his chin and the other clenching the remote. Constantly changing the channels, he gazed at the television not caring about what was going on. It seemed like he was trying to distract himself.

"Are you going to stand there all day or are you going to sit?" he asked rudely, his eyes still upon the T.V. How could he have known I was here? Was my breathing loud!? He could have only known I was here if he had turned his head back! This is absurd!

Remaining calm, I moved to the couch and sat upon it (I made sure there was plenty of distance between us though). With so much swarming through my head, I couldn't stop myself when I blurted, "Why did come back!?"

He gradually turned his head toward me, his eyes cold and uncaring. My heart stopped for brief second, my breath skipping a beat. Shaking my head slightly, I stared back at him and questioned (more politely), "Why?"

"Why?! Why did you have to get yourself in trouble by having that freak here? Why did you have to go and become a better person? Why do you care that I'm here? Why did I come back!? To save your damn ass!"

"But how did you even know?" I countered. "And why did you even care?"

"I've heard rumors that he was back, and I knew who his first target would be: you. You two were 'partners', so even though I didn't know he would try to be all queer with you; I knew he would come for you," he spat, his voice lowering as if he was talking to himself. "Besides, I don't care about what happens to you. I'm just here to make sure Bakura leaves Earth, forever."

Why did I feel a knife stab me when he said that last part, about not caring? He backstabbed me before and tried to kill me and others I cared for back then, but that didn't matter now. All I could think about was him saying he didn't care.

Still absorbed in my thoughts, he added calmly, "Bakura lied."

Looking back at him, I asked, "What do you mean?"

"There are no portals in the Shadow Realm. No one quite knows how to escape it, but I think Bakura can escape because Ryou won't abandon his Millennium Ring."

Now he's lying. Ryou claimed to everyone that he had gotten rid of his artifact right after Bakura had got sent to the Shadow Realm the most recent time. Joey and Tristan had even searched the house! Malik must be lying…or was Ryou really the liar? In the past, he had told everyone that he rid himself of the Ring, but it always seemed to come back. At that time, I didn't care due to the fact that we were partners originally, but now…

What should I do now? My sister and brother are gone, my "best friend" (the only person who I trust…somewhat) has lied to me, my old partner now likes me, and my yami has returned to kill me. Why can't life be simple!? I guess it could have been if-

No, I won't remind myself of the past. I promised myself that one time I wouldn't dwell but move forward. I was younger and immature, and I had too many things on my heart (who knew I had one?). But now, everything is forgiven (well…not all, but now I'm not a psycho), and I will start a new and better life.

"Hey...HEY HIKARI!" Malik yelled in my ear making me fall over due to shock. He apparently had been screaming at me for the last five minutes, but I was too deep in thought. Ha…loser.

"What now, bastard?" I snapped, glaring at him even though all I wanted to do is-

"Is that anyway to respond to your savior? Anyway, I'm staying here, so you better not do anything…stupid. If so, you'll die a slow and painful death; not like you won't anyway," Malik replied coolly. He stood up and headed toward the kitchen as if he had the right to make himself at home.

I scowled under my breath as he slammed the door to the fridge and popped open my favorite soda. How dare he steal that soda! That was the last one! Oh well…I can always buy more.

He crumpled the can after finishing _my_ soda and tossed it into the garbage. Being bored with the area, he headed to an exit where he can find more things to destroy or steal. But I had to do it. If not now, I'd never do.

Gaining enough confidence, I whispered (due to loosing my voice, damn it!), "Thank you…" I wished he didn't hear it but also that he had. However, it was leaning towards the not hearing side.

Unfortunately, he did.

He turned around and scanned me in disbelief and…something else. Kindness? Nah, he doesn't have a heart! Well…a literal one yes, but not a caring heart at least. Anyway, he stared at me and then smirked with a huff. Damn him…

"Bakura was right…you have changed," he stated before he headed out of the exit.

Sighing, I lied on the couch and put my arm behind my head, thinking of what I was going to do now. I had a pain I had to look after, but…I couldn't be thankful that he was a savior as well.

Well…sort of.

* * *

TBC

DRW: That chapter took me forever to write. Due to mostly writer's block.

Malik: Lazy bum.

DRW: Gay bum. ;)

Malik: (scowls)

DRW: Please review! They are always appreciated!


	5. Mumu

DRW: Well, that was fun!

Seto: What was? And why am I even here!

DRW: Emailing my cousin, and because I felt like it. (:P)

Seto:…wow.

DRW: Of course we have thank yous!

**Thank you:**

_Kukki Boo: Thanks for adding this to your story alert!_

_iheartatem: Thanks for adding me to your author alert list! I believe it was because that you added me. If not, very sorry!_

Seto: Wow.

DRW: I don't know!

Seto: Not that. That was really short.

DRW: Yea, I already have decided that my stories' popularity are dropping, but oh well.

Seto: Loser.

DRW: (xP) Remember, I don't own Yugioh, Seto, or anything else in life! I DON'T EVEN OWN ME!! O.O

Seto:…Please review to make her happy.

* * *

Mumu

Tink Tink Tink. That was all I could hear as Malik went around picking up every single thing in my house and putting it back down. Thankfully, there hadn't been any noises indicating a-

CRASH

That was what I was afraid of. I sat up and stormed into the other room expecting Malik to be chuckling manically about breaking something. Wouldn't put it past him, that bastard. Slowly looking around, I was surprised to see that everything was in place. Even Malik, that idiot! He was still picking up random items and examining them. But if he didn't cause that sound, then who-

"Sorry about that, Marik! I'll be sure to clean up the mess!" a girl's voice rang the other room. Malik and I glanced at each other. Shit, reader, let's hope that he doesn't send her to the Shadow Realm; the Shadow Realm wouldn't be able to contain her wackiness!

"Get upstairs!" I muttered to Malik, pointing him to the stairs. He stared back; his eyes frozen over with coldness and evilness, but I didn't have time to worry about that. I had to keep her safe! "Please, Malik. I'll pay you back later!" I urgently whispered hoping he would leave before she entered the room.

He scoffed and headed up the stairs. Chuckling to himself, he mumbled, "He shouldn't have said that. He'll regret that."

Now that he says it, I do. I regret saying it, but right now, that isn't my problem. My problem is-

"Mumu!!" the girl cried as she flung herself on me. Moving her arm around my neck, she captured me in a headlock and gave me a noogie. Yes, reader, this really did happen. I wish to say I didn't know her, but I cannot. You see, once my family moved into Domino City, this girl helped me through some issues. Yes, I have issues, damn it! Stop asking!

"Hey, what's that?" she asked pointing to the light scar on my forehead that was given to me by some idiot who thinks taking his hikari's blood is fun. She lightly traced it with her middle finger. The woolen glove on her hand made my forehead itch, so I knocked her hand away.

"Nimph, I'm fine. Stop worrying about me as if I couldn't take care of myself. Besides, look at you! You can't even enter my house without tripping and causing something to break!" he scolded at her, looking into her green eyes.

She blinked and looked away. Walking to broken vase (yes, it was a vase she broke), she started picking up some of the pieces. "So, Mumu, who was the other person here with you?"

Oh no! How did she find out! What if Malik found out?! That would be even worse! What to do? WHAT TO DO!?

"Wha-What are you talking about?" I stumbled, clumsily walking over to her. I knelt down and started helping her out. She straightened out her beanie and remained silent. She must be thinking about it! But I can't tell her!

"Well, I heard you talk to someone else after I came in. Plus, you seem a bit more jumpy. So, do you have another person here in the house?" she asked, looking at me with her curious eyes. Not responding, she seemed to get the hint. "So there is someone else here! Who?! Why didn't you tell me sooner, Mumu?"

"Will you stop calling me Mumu?! Plus, it would be best if you didn't meet him-"

"A him!? Jeez, Mumu, I knew there was something different about you, but this…"

"NIMPHADORA! ARE YOU SUGGESTING I'M QUEER!?" I cried outraged as she stood there giggling. How dare she think that was funny or even make a joke of it! Especially what happened after Bak-

"She's not the only one who seems to think that," another voice added from behind us. Looking towards the source, I saw my despicable yami leaning on the wall smirking. He better not do what I think he is thinking.

Nimph stood up and reached her arm out. "Hi, you must be that person who was here earlier. I'm Nimph! And you are?"

His smirk widened as he looked up at her. "I'm your worst nightmare and the one to introduce you to your maker."

TBC

* * *

DRW: Wow. That's kinda intense!

Seto: It was lame.

DRW: Nuh Uh! So yea. Stayed tuned to see what happens next! Fyi, Nimph is my character.


	6. Oh Shit

_Disclaimer: I do no own Yu-Gi-Oh!, the characters, or that crap. I do own the plot, the title, and the character Nimphadora. _

* * *

Oh Shit

My breathing becoming heavy, I turned to look at Nimph. She was standing there, contemplating what he meant. Nimph had never been one to panic, but I could see fear in her eyes. If she knew what was best for her, she would run.

Malik approached her, one had behind his back, his eyes knowing another soul would be banished…his first since he returned probably.

I had to do something; but what? I'm not courageous! My yami could tear me apart easily if I tried to stop him! And then he'd hurt Nimph! Nimph…this isn't about my safety; it's about her. She had helped me through the bad and made sure that I turned out okay. She even pummeled some bullies that tried to jump me! It was actually an interesting story, reader-

Wait, I can't get sidetracked. Malik is here, and he is going to do the unthinkable with Nimph. Send her to the Shadow Realm (not have sex with her all you perverts!)... What should I do?

Malik pulled a golden rod behind his back and held it. Nimph's eyes widened as she saw the object. She had never seen it before, but I had told her enough that she knew what it was: The Millennium Rod. Stepping backwards towards the door, Nimph stared at the object hoping that he wasn't planning what she feared.

"You see this? Do you know what it is?" Malik asked as he traced the eye in the center with his middle finger. Nimph remained silent and continued inching towards the door. Malik, dissatisfied with her lack of answer, narrowed his eyes. Seconds passed as she stood there watching her scooting away from him. Out of no where, he lifted his arm and whacked her across the face. I winced as she fell to the floor with a thud. Glaring down upon her, he snarled, "That wasn't a rhetorical question. But since you didn't answer, I'll explain this to you. This is an ancient artifact with great power, power you could never understand. You see that pathetic person over there, that person you call your friend? He couldn't handle the pain in his life and created me. One day, he snapped, and I was born and claimed the Millennium Rod for my use. I assume he told you the story about he tried to kill some Ra-damn pharaoh but became unsuccessful because I came along and took over. I also bet he told you that I was sent away for good once I lost that one, fateful duel. Do you know what? He lied. I am back, and you shall now feel _my_ wrath and suffer what _I_ suffered. SAY HELLO TO THE SHADOW REALM, FOOLISH MORTAL!"

Nimph, still on the floor and now bleeding slightly, gasped as Malik raised the Millennium Rod. I had to do something…she's more important than my own safety…

The events that happened next became a blur…all I remember is punching Malik, hearing him howl in pain as I heard another voice, my voice, yell out "Run…"

Something hit me. Swaggering a little, I was slightly surprised that I didn't feel much when I fell to the floor. Eyes fuzzy, I was relieved to see where Nimph had been was now vacant…she must have escaped. I closed my eyes and thanked Ra that she was safe; my head throbbed as I felt something wet cover my face. Blood.

Warily looking up, I could make out Malik's body form. He was standing above me; I think he was glaring down upon me. Taking his hand, he moved it to his face and touched it. After a few seconds, he brought his hand down to my eye level.

"You see this? This is my blood, your blood." At this point, his cold, wet hand smeared the blood across the clean part of my face. "You may have distracted me enough for your foolish friend to escape, but now, you'll have to pay for it." Straightening up, I closed my eyes as I felt his foot make contact with my gut. Letting a groan out, I slipped out of unconsciousness as I felt his foot kick my head.

--

Beep

I inhaled sharply and felt pain run throughout my body.

Beep Beep

My eyes fluttered open and I took sharp breaths, each one painful. My eyes adjusting to the bright light, I saw that I was in a very tidy, white room. There was another bed next to mine, empty. Looking to my left side, I saw a machine with lines running across this, a life machine. I only call it this because it shows whether or not one is dead. Of course, these don't always tell the truth; I remember when I was a parasite living off Tea. The monitor had said that Joey was dead, but by some miracle, he survived.

Looking at the cord that was attached, I realized that it was attached my arm. Tentatively touching the IV attached my arm I winced at the pain not only at my arm but my ribs and all over. I could feel my head was wrapped with bandages considering the fact that one of my eyes was covered. Sighing, I slightly wished I was dead. My yami would no longer hunt me, and I would be freed from this world of misery.

"Oh, I see you're awake," a bubbly voice chimed. Attempting to move my head back to the right side, I was surprised to see a skinny, short nurse in front of me. Her strawberry-blonde hair fell past her shoulders, her bangs falling just above her light blue eyes. She held a clipboard close to her chest and wore a sad smile upon her face. Walking briskly over to where I lay helpless, she lightly placed her hand on my forehead. She then jotted some notes down and smiled down upon me. "How are you feeling?"

I stared at her in disbelief. Here I was lying in a hospital bed and all she could ask was how I was doing!? Refusing to answer, I continued looking at her. Thankfully she got the gist and softly laughed.

"I'm sorry, that was a stupid question. I mean, in your state, I'd feel pretty bad as well. Do you want to know what your status is?" I attempted to nod. "Well, you have some broken ribs, your nose was broken, and you have a crack in your skull as well as some bleeding in other places with cuts and bruises. It's a good thing your friend called; otherwise, you would have been dead."

"Friend?" I asked weakly.

"Yes, he-"

"He?"

The nurse smiled down upon me. "It must be hard to remember after all the head injuries you required. I'll bring him in." With that, she turned around and walked out of the room. I laid there motionless, wondering who this he was. Was it Bakura? It could be. After all, he is creepy now. I mean, he _liked me_…but in that gay way. This thought still gave me the chills. What about Ryo? He's a friend. However, should I trust him now that he has already lied to me? I mean, if he didn't get rid of the Millennium Ring, then Bakura wouldn't be back. Or maybe he would be. Maybe it was Nimph. Although Nimph is technically a she, maybe they had mistaken her for a boy? She sure did look one in her clothing…

"Here you go, Marik," the nurse said, standing at the doorway.

Moving my head to the side, my insides fell when I saw _him_. He was standing there looking as suave and "innocent" as he could with the nurse next to him. But why…why him? Anyone but him!

"I'll let you two be alone," the nurse whispered, leaving the room.

I stared into the eyes of my "savior" once more. Glaring at him, he smirked at me and then gave me a crooked smile.

Opening my mouth, I tried to yell for help. Unfortunately, my voice had given out, so all I was doing in his eyes were me mouthing. He sneered and walked towards me. I attempted to yell in protest, but once again, nothing came out of my mouth. Pulling up a chair, he sat down next to me and smirked at me. I wanted to run, wanted to escape this mad man.

Much to my dismay, I started crying. I felt so helpless, so powerless. I knew I could never escape him because he would always find me. Although he was now his own person now, he was still a part of me.

The other watched in no interest as I cried. He simply stared down upon me in contempt. Sighing, he looked away and closed his eyes. He kept the silence, however, as I continued sobbing to myself.

"You're such a pansy, Marik," he said to me in disdain.

"Why…why did you save me?"

Malik smiled evilly at this question.

tbc

**Thank you:**

XxBlack-And-WhitexX: Sorry this took a while to update. ; I hope you like the update! Thank you for the Story Alert and Favorite as well as Author Alert and Favorite!

SkywardShadow: I'm glad you like this! :D Although Nimph and Bakura were not in this chapter a lot, I do hope you still like it! Thanks for adding this to Story Favorite!

DRW: Sorry this took me forever to update. Due to school and writer's block, I have not updated this for a while. Please let me know what you think. I tried to make this fairly long, but I don't think I succeeded. Oh well…

Malik: She was writing this when she was watching Pirates of the Caribbean 3 when she was writing this.

DRW: Shush.


End file.
